


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by LunarianEclipse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3, AO3 is funny, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren won't stop smiling, Eventual Smut, I, I'm a horrible person, I'm laughing at the recommended tags that pop up, I'm trying my best have faith in me please, Like, M/M, Multi, Mute Eren Yeager, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Then, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but at the same time i can freak myself out, honestly, i couldnt control the riren urges, i didn't update for a month, i love possessive levi, i'm sorry about that also, if im being honest, in chapter, jeeze - Freeform, kinda developed, left it on a cliffhanger, okay i'll shush now., where'd that come from, woah, you all have a free pass card to hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarianEclipse/pseuds/LunarianEclipse
Summary: A high school AU in which Eren is a forever-smiling brat who transfers to Shiganshina High halfway through the school year, trusty notebook in hand, ready to make the best of his short time at said school without his lack of a voice getting in the way.Upon his arrival to Shiganshina High School, Eren catches the eye of Levi, who is quick to show him kindness and help him around school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has arrived at Shiganshina High, and Levi already has a boner for him. :')

 

Levi sat on a creaky plastic chair, softly drumming his fingers on his jean-clad thigh, face sullen, and an air of impatience surrounding him. The incessant ticking of a clock apparent in the small office, an older man peering over a counter-like desk at him every couple of seconds, the stench that's brought by not letting the room air out properly, all of it absolutely irritating Levi, his eyes contorted into a much sharper than usual glare.

 

He was waiting on the Headmaster to arrive at the office, anticipating that he'll give the black-haired trouble maker a week of detention for punching someone to hell and back, which was, in Levi's opinion, justified.

 

No one gets away with calling him short, or mocking his height in any way, shape or form. **No one**.

 

A faint knock sounded on the office door, startling Levi slightly. People usually just let themselves into the office, no one is polite enough to knock. Including Levi. A shaky sigh escaped the desk assistant's old, chapped lips, he stood from the spinning desk chair and walked out towards the office door, and held it open, a soft smile appearing on his lips, half forced and half genuine.

 

"Welcome to Shiganshina high, Mr Jaeger. Please, come in and take a seat while I get your class schedule and locker code," And with that, the old man walked back behind the desk and began tapping away at the old keyboard, the sound of a photocopier sounding as he finished typing.

 

Levi looked at the office door, half of him interested, and the other half couldn't care less.

 

The boy that walked into the musty office that morning was beautiful, more beautiful than simple words could convey, even if you spent hours on deciding the right words to utter.

 

Silky brown hair that looked like the only amount of effort put into styling it was a few fingers combing through it, turquoise eyes that shined brightly, filled with joy, a soft smile that seemed content and genuine, and tall, _much_ taller than Levi, who ranks in at a measly height of 5’3.

 

Levi tore his gaze away from the boy who had entered the office so elegantly, and sat down just one seat away from the sullen undercut-bearing teenager.

 

It was exceptionally awkward, to say the least. The boy just had a stupidly bright smile on his face, and was looking around the office, eyes filled with wonder.

 

Levi huffed when he noticed his gaze had landed on him, the overly joyful boy gave Levi a small and subtle wave.

 

He just quirked an eyebrow at the boy, who just continued smiling and looked down at this hands and began to twiddle his thumbs.

 

After a few minutes of the boy twiddling his thumbs softly, and Levi getting extremely impatient whilst waiting for the tardy Headmaster, the old man walked back over to the both of them.

 

"Alright, since the headmaster is late, there's no point in you waiting around any longer, Mr Ackerman. And Mr Jaeger, here's your timetable and locker code. Do me a favour, and show Mr Jaeger to his homeroom, would you?" The old man smiled at Levi, legs looking like they'd give out underneath him.

 

Levi gave the old man a quick nod, and asked which homeroom, rather convenient that the forever-smiling boy has been placed in Levi's homeroom.

 

They walked through the halls silently, voices leaking from behind the doors that were scattered on each side of the hall, the squeaking of their shoes becoming more obnoxious to Levi by the second.

 

He silently rejoiced when they reached homeroom, uttered a small explanation as to why he was late to their teacher, Mrs Ral, who simply smiled at him and beckoned for him to take his seat.

 

Her eyes brightened when she spotted the new boy who was standing behind Levi, trying to use him as some sort of shield, his attempt failing because of their frightening height difference. Levi turned and shrugged at Eren awkwardly, walking to the back row to take his seat.

 

"Class, listen up please! We have a new student joining us today, I hope you'll all treat him kindly. Sweetie, will you please introduce yourself?" Mrs Ral exclaimed, dragging Eren into the classroom, smile bright and kind.

 

This piqued Levi's attention.

 

Eren nodded and hastily pulled his backpack off his shoulder, earning several confused murmurs from his new classmates. He pulled out a notebook, and flicked it open to the first page, flipped it over and stretched out his arms so everyone could read it.

 

 _'My name is Eren Jaeger. I'm 16, and I have one sibling, Mikasa, who is still in kindergarten. She means a lot to me, as family should_.’

 

And just like that, everyone began whispering.

 

After a few seconds he flipped the page, still smiling brightly, a determined shine in his eyes.

 

' _You're probably all confused as to why I'm using a notebook to introduce myself. I cannot speak, I lost the majority of my ability to speak when I was younger. I can say certain things, but it hurts a lot, so I don't try and speak often_.'

 

The whispers grew louder, snickers of amusement could be heard, but Eren just kept smiling, and turned the page.

 

 _'I use sign language to communicate. I hope I can become friends with everyone here, please take good care of me_.'

 

Eren closed his notebook and stuffed it back in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

 

Mrs Ral smiled at Eren, and spoke up softly. "Thank you, Eren. I'm sure you'll fit right in here. Would anyone be willing to show Eren to the rest of his classes?"

 

No one spoke up, no one raised their hand. Levi looked around in disbelief. Were they going to be like this simply because he can't speak? Usually they flocked around the new kids, trying to pull them into their crappy friend groups.

 

"I'll do it," Levi said, softening his glare slightly. He knew rumours would spread because of this, but Levi didn't really care.

 

Eren had begun staring at the ground when no one spoke up, his smile dull compared to when he first walked into the drama-filled classroom. His gaze caught Levi's, his eyes wide, a blush slowly forming on his, soft-looking cheeks.

 

Levi didn't dare tear his gaze away from Eren's, offering him a slight upwards quirk of his lips, the closest Levi can get to smiling.

 

Mrs Ral let out a small sigh of relief. It seems she was worried about no one speaking up. "Well, it's settled then! Thank you, Levi. Eren, you can take the empty seat next to Levi."

 

She smiled softly at Eren, ruffling his hair a bit. Eren gladly returned the smile, and weaved his way through the rows of desks, nearly tripping over several times.

 

Gratefully plopping down onto his seat, a small sigh escaped his lips. The bright-eyed boy turned to Levi, and mouthed the words, 'Thank you so much, Levi.'

 

Levi only caught the words, 'Thank', 'Much', and to his own demise, his own name. Grey eyes narrowing, Levi nodded at Eren, mouthing back, 'You're welcome.'

 

Despite Eren not having actually said his name, Levi's heart couldn't help but skip a beat when his name formed on the lips he couldn’t help but spend more time than necessary watching.

 

The purest of smiles formed on Eren's face, gratitude evident in his eyes. He looked as if he could start crying at any moment, happy tears of course.

 

The bell rang moments later, and kids filed out of the room hastily, ready to spread rumours and trash talk the new kid at school.  This is always how it had been. If the new kid at school wasn't up to their 'standards', the other kids made it their personal mission to make life hell for said kid. Humans are shitty.

 

With a sigh, Levi stood from his desk, chair scraping as he did so, making him cringe at the unpleasant sound, "We just have to stop by my locker so I can get my stuff, and then I'll take you to your next class."

 

Eren nodded hastily, standing from his seat as well, trying his best not to make the chair scrape, he noted that Levi really didn't like the noise, although, who the fuck would? If someone likes the noise of a chair scraping the floor, consider them a psychopath. Despite Eren's valiant efforts, the chair won, and another cringe fest began. Whose cruel idea was it to make the floors wooden?

 

As Levi walked out of the classroom, with Eren following in suit, he heard an all too familiar voice yelling out for him. Godammit.

 

"Leviii," Hanji screeched, pro-longing Levi's name in the most annoying way possible.

 

"Ah, Hanji, please wait! I can't keep up with you, where do you get this willpower?" Levi heard Moblit, Hanji's partner, call out. With a sigh, he turned around and braced himself for emotional impact.

 

Hanji was running down the hall at full speed, pushing people out of the way, leaving Moblit to half-heartedly apologise for them, Hanji nearly ran into Levi, but he side-stepped just in time to watch them topple over and fall to the floor.

 

But Hanji just picked themself up and walked over to Eren, breathing heavily right in his face. "And who are you? Levi's new boyfriend? It's about time! This guy hasn't gotten laid in, like, a million-"

 

Levi kicked Hanji in the side, shutting them up and leaving them wheezing for breath. Well, even more than before.

 

Moblit walked up to them after apologising to yet another person Hanji just threw aside, expression drained. "I'm sorry. You know how Hanji is."

 

Levi waved him off, and looked over at Eren who was staring at the ground, but his face was obviously beet red, his face was teeming with embarrassment. Levi fought the urge to smirk at the kid's expression. He seems to get flustered very easily.

 

"Sorry about that, Eren. Hanji's a fuckin' weirdo," Levi muttered, most definitely not finding Eren's flustered expression cute in any way. Not at all.

 

'It’s fine,' Eren mouthed as he looked up at Levi, a small, innocent smile on his plump lips.

 

"Oh, I forgot," Levi suddenly remembered Hanji's initial question, "This is Eren. Eren, this is Hanji and Moblit. They're actually dating, believe it or not."

 

Hanji wrapped their arms around Moblit's neck, rubbing their face against his lovingly.

 

"We're soooo in love. It's really nice. You should try it sometime, Levi. Preferably with a certain brunet that happens to have the name Eren like your friend here," Hanji said, smirking their way to another kick.

 

Ah, but Hanji has learned from their mistakes. Before Levi can kick them halfway to hell, Hanji speeds off down the hall, Moblit chasing after them once again, screaming, 'Will I ever get a break?!'

 

A few huffs of breath escaped Eren's mouth, Levi assumed that's his way of laughing.

 

As the duo kept walking their way to Levi's locker, Eren pulled his notebook out of his bag, careful not to run into anyone. He began writing something down whilst walking, Levi glanced at him every couple of seconds, slightly curious.

 

The taller boy tapped his shoulder, and showed him the notebook.

 

‘ _I think they're both really nice. Different, but nice. I'd like to talk to them again sometime._ '

 

"If you keep hanging around with me, you'll definitely see those two idiots again-“He paused mid-sentence, letting out a huff of annoyance at the duo’s antics- “I mean that's if you choose to keep hanging out with me. I'm not pressuring you or anything," Levi muttered, feeling slight warmth rise to his usually pale cheeks.

 

Eren wrote on his notebook, scribbling out several things, he looked as if he was judging his notebook very hard. As he was writing, they arrived at Levi's locker.

 

He quickly got some things out of his locker, a grid book, a pencil case, and a maths textbook.

 

When Levi turned back around, Eren shoved his notebook in Levi's face. Usually the short ball of fury would hate people invading his personal space like that, but for some reason he didn't mind that it was Eren.

 

 _'I would love to be your friend, Levi! As long as I'm not a bother, I want to keep being around you. That probably sounds really odd for me to say though... Sorry_.'

 

Levi almost immediately shook his head, "It isn't weird. Even though it hasn't been long, I'll admit I rather enjoy your presence. If you can handle my crappy personality, let's continue to see each other."

 

Relief spread across Eren's features, nodding his head vigorously.

 

Levi decided in that exact moment he would start trying to learn sign language, for Eren. It would be a long, torturous process, but if it means he can communicate with Eren, it's worth it.

 

"What do you have next, Eren? Actually, can I just see your time table? I want to see how many classes we have together," Levi asked, slamming his locker shut, startling Eren even though the taller boy saw him go to slam it closed.

 

Once again, Eren nodded and handed Levi his time table.

 

They had most of their classes together, except the only elective they share is photography.

 

"Hm, we have most of our classes together. C'mon, let's go. We have math together, and then recess."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens uwu I suck at this. :')

Several weeks had passed since Eren had transferred to Shiganshina High, Levi was slowly learning sign language through books he borrowed from the library, and YouTube lessons. Not very reliable, but as long as he could somewhat communicate with Eren in a way that's easy for him, he didn't mind going to stressing lengths to do so.

 

Levi opened his locker with a sigh, even though it was only one day, Eren wasn't at school yesterday. The dark-haired boy even waited around at Eren's locker, much past the bell, causing him to be late. He sent Eren several texts, which he didn't reply to. Levi was worried, to say the least.

 

A hand clasped onto his arm, startling Levi, he spun around, low key ready to punch whoever it was in the face for scaring him like that. Before he could shake off the grip and deliver the punch, he stopped himself. A small girl with black hair, much like his own, and eyes much like his own, stood before him. She looked old enough to be in primary school, but no higher than second grade.

 

"Can I help you?" Levi asked hesitantly, what is a kid doing in a godamn high school?

 

"You," She muttered, "You're Eren's friend. You look exactly like he described. Eren is really sick. He came down with a cold a few days ago. He won't stop saying he needs to let you know he's alright. So come on. You're coming with me." A small tint of red crossed Levi's cheeks, but Eren's well-being was more important than his stupid, gay feelings right now.

 

"Fine. You're Mikasa, right? Eren's talked about you before," Levi said, letting Mikasa tug him along through the halls after closing his locker in defeat. She offered a small nod of her head, and wordlessly dragged Levi to the front of the school, and through the front gates.

 

Then suddenly, something hit Levi pretty fucking hard. And no, it wasn't a car, you sick angst lovers, it was a realisation.

 

"Wait, wait. You came to Eren's school, alone, and then looked through the halls for me? Again, alone?!" Levi slightly shouted, look of concern crossing his face. Eren adored Mikasa, and if anything had've happened to her, while she was looking for his stupid ass, Eren would've died inside. Levi couldn't bear to see Eren sad like that.

 

She stopped walking, turned her head to look at him, and shot a piercing glare Levi's way. Many chills went down Levi's spine, "I'm fine. I go outside on my own all the time. Teenagers are dumb, anyways. None of the idiots gave me a second glance," And with that, they kept walking in silence.

 

As they were walking, Mikasa's previous words came back to mind. Would Eren be okay? How long would be bed-ridden? How bad is his fever? And maybe, just maybe, Levi allowed himself to think about the fact that Eren had talked about him. Had wanted to see him. But only for a second. He felt selfish for thinking about such things while Eren was so ill. Stupid, stupid gay feelings.

 

They walked for a good ten minutes, and Mikasa still showed no signs of stopping. "How far away do you live, kid?" Levi wheezed, Mikasa had a long stride for a little kid. Levi himself walks to school, but it's only because he doesn't want to inconvenience his mother, who works all the time.

 

Mikasa narrowed her eyes, "Just- just shut up, keep walking, shorty."

 

If only Mikasa wasn't a little girl, she would be halfway to hell by now.

 

"What the hell did you just say, brat?" Levi sent a glare her way that usually made people scamper away screaming bloody murder, but Mikasa simply looked him in the eye, the smallest of smirks on her smug face, "Shorty."

 

"Oh you little- You're so lucky that you're a little girl and Eren's sister, you little brat. I'm not even that fucking short, everyone else is just freakishly tall, that's all," Levi groaned, dragging his feet slightly.

 

She tutted, and that small smirk remained on her face, "I wonder what Eren would think if he found out you called me a brat, and swore around me. He thinks pretty highly of you, which is pretty hard to believe considering your height, I'd hate for that to change, wouldn't you?"

 

Oh this little fucking-

 

"What do you want me to do, kid? Apologise or some sh- crap?" Levi was ready to kill. How many remarks had she made about his height at this point?

 

"Hm, I want you to shut the hell up and walk a bit faster, simple, right? Or is that too hard for you, shorty?" Mikasa's face went back to normal, well as normal that showing no emotions can get, and buried herself into her red scarf, which Eren had mentioned she wears all the time.

 

It’s official, Levi is never having children. Ever.

 

Muttering every curse under the sun, Levi quickened up his pace to match Mikasa's impeccably fast one, and just looked forward to seeing Eren.

 

He took note of how different they look from each other, and how their personalities are so diverse, Eren is all smiles and joy, whereas Mikasa is cold, always bearing an emotionless gaze that could perhaps frighten certain people if she put more effort into looking menacing. Despite their differing personas, they seem to love one another very much.

 

Envy clouded Levi's mind for a few tantalizing seconds, he had been alone for most of his childhood, never having any friends until Hanji forced their way into Levi's dull, and seemingly meaningless, life in his sixth year of primary school.

 

 _'Hey, hey you! Why are you always alone? Why are you always so scary looking? You know what, scratch that, let’s be friends! You won't be alone anymore, and I bet I can get you to smile!'_ Hanji had approached him one day, when he was reading, content with his small moments of solitude during recess and lunch. At first, their incessant babbling irritated Levi horribly, but he grew accustomed to it, and began to appreciate their efforts.

 

The envy was soon gone, though, as he let himself smile slightly at the memory of his first meeting with the over-the-top best friend of his.

 

"We're here, shorty. Try not to be too loud, Eren is probably asleep, he needs his rest if he's going to recover. When he wakes up, you can talk to him for a few minutes, and then walk yourself back to school, or home, delinquent," Mikasa drawled, stopping in front of a quaint and simple one story house, painted with a pale yellow which seemed to slowly be chipping away. The garden in the front yard was impressive, to say the least. It seemed extremely well-maintained, and looked like it would need daily tending.

 

"Your garden is beautiful, who takes care of it?" Levi admitted, slightly curious, and wanting to start a decent conversation with the little demon known as Eren's younger sister.

 

Mikasa perked up at the mention of their garden, the ghost of a smile on her lips, "All of us. Ever since I was adopted by the Jaegers, I've helped take care of it, just as Eren has since he was little. Carla, our mother, is extremely proud of this garden. It's her pride and joy."

 

' _Poor girl. I understand why she's so mature for her age now_ ,' Levi thought, frowning slightly.

 

"Ah, I see. But, wait, didn't you just move here? I don't mean to be nosy, so you don't have to answer."

 

"No, we've lived here for years. Eren... Eren moved schools because he was being bullied at his previous school, because of his inability to speak properly. When I found out about it, I just- I wanted to kill them. It's not even his fault!" Mikasa looked as if she would begin crying, but she also looked very livid at the same time, "Teenagers are so horrible, I just- I don't understand! Are they too stupid to conceive how hard it is for him?"

 

Levi warily placed a hand on the girl's shaking shoulder, pity apparent in his usually sullen and lifeless eyes, "Most teenagers are stupid, and horrible. But then you have the amazing ones, like Eren. People like him aren't common, at first, I thought he was too nice to be real."

On the outside, the black-haired teen seemed calm and collected, but on the inside he was absolutely fucking choleric. The only reason he hadn’t lost his shit and started shouting in distress, demanding names, is because of how irate Mikasa was. He didn’t want to work her up any further.

 

"Yeah, Eren is amazing. He's really strong, and way better than those idiots. Come on, shorty, why are we just standing around?" Mikasa shook her head, wiped her eyes and lead Levi through the front door, her previous algid demeanour back.

 

Levi quietly snorted and followed after her. When she closed the front door softly, a woman came to the front foyer almost immediately, an extremely disapproving look on her face. Levi couldn't help but notice how she looked so similar to Eren.

 

"Mikasa, who is this?" She asked warily, eyeing Levi.

 

"Levi. The boy Eren is always talking about. He came to see Eren, if that's alright," Mikasa replied, letting out a sigh of relief as a kind and welcoming smile appeared on the woman's, who Levi assumed to be Carla, because honestly who the fuck else could it be, face.

 

"Ah, Levi! It's so lovely to finally meet you, Eren has mentioned you many times, and Grisha, get your lazy butt out here!" Carla called out, slight irritation in her tone as she called out to Eren's father.

 

Panic overcame Levi, what the hell is this, Meet the Parents?

 

The sound of a reclining couch chair closing could be heard, and loud, thumping footsteps followed shortly after.

 

"Hm, you must be Levi. Nice to meet you, kid. I have to agree with my lovely wife, Eren won't shut the f-" Carla stomped on Grisha's foot, smile still on her face, "- up about you. I hope you'll take care of my son."

 

Levi nodded, slightly happy to hear that he was such an active conversation topic in the Jaeger household. "It's nice to meet you both, Eren has been really nice to me. I promise that I won't let anything happen to him."

 

"Ah, I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law!" Carla beamed, leaning on Grisha's shoulder.

 

"S-son-in-law?! Mrs Jaeger, I believe you're mistaken, Eren and I aren't dating," Levi sputtered, a blush enveloping his cheeks.

 

She waved him off and walked away with Grisha, whispering something along the lines of, "Not yet."

 

Mikasa turned to Levi. "If you date Eren, expect nothing but death. I will end you myself. Now, come on. I'll show you to his room, if he's asleep, don't you dare wake him."

 

Levi shuddered slightly and followed Mikasa out of the foyer and down a hallway, stopping in front of a door with Eren's name spelt out lazily in green stickers.

 

'Cute,' Levi couldn't help but think, but then he remembered Mikasa's threat and shooed the thoughts away harshly.

 

The small girl knocked lightly, softly calling out Eren's name to see if he's awake.

 

A weak knock sounded from in the room, Levi assumed this is Eren's way of letting people know it's okay to come in. Mikasa opened the door and shoved Levi into Eren's room, shooting him one last, threatening glare before pulling the door closed.

 

Immediately, Levi looked around the room, taking in as much as possible. Eren's walls were painted a light green, several bookshelves lined one of the walls, stuffed with books, most covered in dust. Clothes were tumbling out of a hamper that resides in the far corner of the room, it seems Eren isn't the clean type.

 

The urge to clean is nearly too strong for Levi to handle, but then his eyes land upon Eren who was sprawled across his bed, duvet wrinkled beneath him.

 

Eren looked gorgeous like that. Face red, shirt slightly lifted, revealing his stomach, nothing but boxers covering his more private areas, leaving his thighs and the rest of his legs for Levi to take in.

 

If only Eren wasn’t extremely ill.

 

'Don't you fucking dare get a boner, Levi. Don't you fucking dare.'

 

Levi shook his head and rushed over to Eren's side, placing a hand on his forehead, "God, Eren, you're so warm! I was so worried. How are you doing? Do you need anything?"

 

Instead of signing a simple, 'I'm okay, really Levi.’ like Levi had expected Eren to do, he spoke. Well, tried to.

 

"Le- Lee-," Eren coughed, half-lidded eyes focusing on Levi.

 

Levi couldn't take this. How sexual Eren looked, the sound of him trying to utter his name, all of it too much for Levi to bear.

 

"Y-You idiot. Don't speak! You're sick, and you said it hurts in general when you try to speak," Levi flushed bright red, burying his face in his hands.

 

Eren smiled at Levi, softly taking one of his hands away from the face he's wanted to see so desperately.

 

'Notebook,' Eren mouthed at Levi, pointing to his desk.

 

Stumbling slightly, Levi hopped up to grab Eren's notebook for him. He took a random pen from the desk as well.

 

He passed it to Eren and sat down next to Eren's bed, blush still on his cheeks.

 

Eren patted the bed, gesturing for Levi to sit with him. Eren had sat up and leaned against the bare wall next to his bed, knees brought up to his chest to make writing easier. Levi awkwardly shuffled next to Eren, trying to sneak a look at what the sick boy was writing.

 

After a few moments of suspense, Eren turned the notebook.

 

' _Hi Levi, I'm sorry I haven't been at school. I've come down with a fever, as you've probably noticed. It'd be best not to get too close. I heard what my mother said... How embarrassing. I'm sorry about that too_.'

 

"O-Oh, yeah. Your family seems lovely, Eren. It’s fine. I'm just glad the fever isn't too bad. I was really worried. You weren't answering my texts or anything. I'm relieved that you're okay. Well, as okay as someone with a fever can get. Speaking of, do you need anything?"

 

Eren wrote hurriedly, smiling softly, _'No, I'm fine, thank you though. It means a lot to me that you care so much_.'

 

"Uhm-" Levi coughed, pretty much choking on his saliva, Eren whacked his back, scared that Levi couldn't breathe-"Ahem, as I was about to say, uhm, Mikasa told me. About your old school. I just wanted to say-"

 

Eren held a finger up, silencing Levi while he wrote a response, his smile gone. Levi felt scared, this was probably the first time he’s seen Eren without a smile adorning his gorgeous lips.

 

' _I was hoping you'd never find out about that. I didn't want you to stop being my friend. I understand if you want to leave and never talk to me again. I don't want people to hurt you because of me_.'

 

A single tear slid down Eren's face as he showed Levi the notebook, refusing to make eye contact.

 

Before he could think of anything else to do, Levi enveloped Eren in a bone-crushing hug, rubbing his face against Eren's shoulder.

 

"How could you think that, Eren? I would never stop being your friend because of some stupid pricks who don't understand your struggles. I don't care if people try to hurt me, I will always be there for you," Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, embracing him just as intensely.

 

The hug lasted a few minutes, and by the end of it, both boys had calmed down. They pulled away, only for Levi to lean against Eren's shoulder, and Eren to drape his arm around Levi's shoulder, both of them too scared to say anything.

 

After a few minutes, Eren’s breathing evened out, and his eyes lulled closed, angelic expression bewildering Levi beyond words. Levi went through a few moments of silent debate on whether he should stay curled up against Eren, or leave, and not risk Mikasa slaughtering him.

‘ _Hm, fuck it. I’ll only get this chance once, and at least I’ll die a happy man_ ,’ Levi thought, a true smile on his face as he leaned back against Eren’s shoulder, trying to get comfortable as quickly as possible.

And soon, both boys were both asleep, content with the way things were.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is slight sexual content in this chapter!! Just thought I'd put a lil' warning just in case some readers aren't comfortable with it!! And for all you perverts like me... it's under-the-table stuff. #-#  
> And there's like an accidental thigh brush at the start, but I don't really know if that counts?

Eren awoke with a jolt, slightly alarmed by the rather uncomfortable weight pressing against his right shoulder. His anxiousness disappeared immediately once he realised it was just Levi leaning against him, asleep. His lips were parted and small, soft snoring noises were leaking out. Usually Eren was annoyed by snoring, even if it was extremely quiet, but for some reason he found Levi's snoring to be quite cute. Despite his common sense telling him not to, the brunet ran a hand through the side of Levi's undercut that wasn't trapped against his shoulder. He wasn't very surprised when it was scarily soft against his fingers, almost like silk. From his weeks of being around Levi, Eren noticed he liked things to be clean, and in order. He wasn't obsessive when it came to cleaning or anything, it just seemed to irk him a little bit if things were too messy for his liking. Eren had made sure to keep his locker tidy so Levi wouldn't feel the need to help him clean it or anything like that.

He kept running his fingers through Levi's hair when he was sure he wouldn't wake the shorter boy by doing so. Eren had almost forgotten he was sick in the midst of touching Levi's hair, until he began sniffling and feeling the urge to blow his nose. With a small, croaky sigh, Eren hesitantly shook the dark-haired teen awake, not wanting to be too close together just in case he made Levi catch his cold.

Grumbling, and muttering curses, Levi sat up and rubbed his eyes harshly for quite some time. It seemed as if minutes had passed while he was doing so, but maybe that was just because of how nervous Eren was about talking to him after being so close to each other. Eren was kind of surprised that Levi was able to lean against his shoulder so easily, given their height difference. But Levi's height was just another thing that Eren liked about him, and hoped would never change.

Eren quickly picked up his disregarded notebook that had been shoved to the side when they had hugged, and began writing. He felt slightly irritated with himself that this was the way he'd have to speak with Levi, but he pushed that irritation away and was grateful that he could somewhat speak with Levi at all. His writing was extremely messing because he was still in a sleepy haze, but nonetheless he decided it'd have to do.

Placing the notebook in front of Levi, Eren ran a hand through his knotted brown locks, grimacing as he tugged his hand through them, not really expecting to get his hand stuck in his hair like an idiot.

_'Good morning, I guess? I lost my phone so I can't really check the time, sorry about that. But I'm guessing it's nearly lunchtime. But, one question, aren't you meant to be at school? I don't want you to get in trouble with your family all because you came to see me.'_

Levi's eyes lazily skimmed over the writing, squinting his eyes to make out some of the more messier, rushed words. He shrugged softly and placed the notebook down on the crumpled sheets, looking down into his lap, the most faked of smiles on his face. "My uncle won't mind at all, as long as I'm not dead, and I do what I'm meant to when I'm home, he couldn't care less about where I am, or whether I go to school or not."

In that moment, Eren realised that Levi didn't have a good life. He never mentioned his family, and sometimes when Eren talked about his, he noticed the faraway and upset look in Levi's eyes, but never gave it a second thought. He was both mad at himself and glad he didn't bring it up. Mad because Levi probably felt alone, like no one cared about him, but glad because he'd never want to push Levi to talk about it, and Eren was never sure of when he went too far sometimes.

So, to show Levi he wasn't alone, Eren softly wrapped his arms around Levi's much smaller frame, bravely placing a kiss on the side of Levi's head. As he did so, his heart was beating at an alarming rate, so much so that he thought maybe, just maybe, it'd burst out of his chest cartoon-style. He felt Levi still at the small and almost unnoticeable kiss he'd placed on his head, but even so, he kept holding him, relief flooding through him when Levi brought one of his arms up to embrace Eren back.

The sheets ruffled slightly as Levi leaned into Eren's embrace even more, pretty much defeating the reason as to why Eren woke him up in the first place.

"Thank you, Eren. You're honestly too good for this shitty world," Levi muttered in a breathy voice, ever-so-slowly lulling back to sleep. When the brunet knew he was asleep for sure, he planted a quick kiss on Levi's forehead, and laid him down on the twisted sheets, doing his best not to wake him. With a small sniffle, Eren pulled himself up from the bed and exited the room, careful not to slam the door.

Once he entered the kitchen, he quickly glanced at a clock that was hung loosely on a bare bit of wall above a crumb covered bench, it read _10:53._ If the sniffling teen was guessing right, they had only been asleep for an hour, nearly two. He quickly rushed to a tissue box to blow his nose, the feeling of snot clogging his nose becoming too unbearable. His mother walked into the kitchen as he was throwing away the many tissues he'd used, smiling softly.

"Feeling any better, dear? I hate it when my babies get sick, it makes me really worried. Don't know what I'd do without my two lovely children," Carla said, walking over to Eren and ruffling his hair. Eren nodded and hugged her quickly, before getting two glasses from a high cupboard and placing them down on the bench. Eren hummed thoughtfully whilst looking for something in the fridge he thought Levi would like. They only had coffee in his house, for some odd reason. He decided on orange juice, he hadn't met many people who hate it, so he just hoped the odds were in his favour that day.

As he was pouring their drinks, Carla began getting different things from the deep freezer, and small pantry in their humble kitchen. "Eren, would Levi like to stay for lunch? Now, I don't approve of him skipping school, but one day shouldn't hurt. And it's a plus that he skipped just for you."

Once his mother's eyes were on him, he signed a quick, ' _I'll ask when he wakes up_.'

Carla chuckled and began preparing lunch, which seemed to be cheeseburgers with a side of fries, Eren's favourite. His mouth salivated at the thought of his mother's delicious chee-burgs. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around, looking Eren in straight in the eye, expression serious.

"Do you like him, Eren?"

Eren nodded, looking down slightly, sighing softly. He began signing rather quickly, wanting someone to talk with. ' _I do, mum. I really like him, and yes he let me hug him, and stuff, but what if he was just being polite by doing so? What if he likes girls and I'm just freaking him out?'_

His mother huffed and spoke up, a sure smile on her face. "Eren, that boy is far from straight. Or at least that's what I've picked up from him. If you really like him that much, you need to tell him before someone else snatches him up. Because you can never know someone's true feelings until they tell you themselves, so don't give up without even trying. Now go on and ask him if he wants to stay for lunch, it should be ready in about half an hour or so."

Eren nodded, smiling brightly. He picked up their two glasses of orange juice and walked back to his room, only to be bombarded with questions by Mikasa before he can enter his room.

"Has he been mean?"

Shake of the head.

"Do I have to kill him?"

Violent shake of the head.

"Is he leaving soon?"

Hesitant shrug.

"Are you sure I don't have to kill him?"

Eren nodded and huffed, waving her off and entering his room.

"She's pretty hell-bent on killing me, huh?" Levi said as Eren entered the room, chuckling lightly.

Eren smiled at Levi, and sat down next to him, shoving a glass of orange juice into his hand, lingering for a moment as their fingers made unnecessary contact. Levi muttered a thanks, a nearly unnoticeable flush spreading onto his pale cheeks.

The pair sipped at their orange juice quietly, Eren was writing as he did so, thinking about his mother's offer for Levi to stay for lunch. He got stuck on deciding what words he should use, he didn't want to sound desperate, but he didn't want to sound like he doesn't care, either! _Why does speaking to people have to be so difficult?_ He couldn't help but repeat that like a mantra in his muddled thoughts.

After a minute or so of going over it and changing things, Eren placed the notebook in Levi's petite lap, and stared into his orange juice whilst waiting for a reply. He noticed a small black spot in his juice, his face scrunched up and he placed the glass on his bedside table, not willing to risk drinking a bug for a glass of orange juice.

' _My mum was wondering if you'd like to stay for lunch, it'll be ready in about 20 minutes, so we'll have to wait a bit but my mother's cooking is well worth the wait! You don't have to, if you don't want. But I'd really like for you to stay a bit longer_.'

Eren definitely noticed the huge smile that crossed Levi's face as he read the notebook.

"Sure, I'd like that. I just hope Mikasa doesn't try to poison my food or anything.

 _I wouldn't put it past her_. Eren's smile grew brighter, because of both his thought, and how ecstatic that he was about Levi staying for a while longer. Levi passed his glass of orange juice to Eren for him to place it on the bedside table, the glass empty. Eren picked up his notebook, whilst doing so his fingers accidentally brushed against Levi's inner thigh, and he most definitely noticed the way Levi's face flushed, biting down on his lip as if to hold back a moan.

"S-so-" Eren attempted to croak out, his own face flushed because of the wanton expression that had crossed Levi's face for a brief moment.

Levi's eyes widened in embarrassment as he realised what he must have looked like to Eren, he groaned and shoved his face into his hands, gripping his hair softly. "No, it-it's fine. I should've- uh- passed it back to you or something like that." Levi's voice was a muffled mess, and Eren could barely make out what he was saying because of how tightly his hands gripped his face. Eren took note of how easy it was to embarrass Levi, and smirked slightly, before letting his normal, soft smile take over.

"E-Eren, can I- uh- ask something? You don't have to answer me, that's totally and most definitely fine." Levi asked, tone shaky and unsure.

Eren wearily nodded, and hummed in approval, confused.

The grey-eyed teen looked up, and met Eren's puzzled gaze. "Do you like me?"

In that moment, everything stopped. To Eren, it seemed as if everything had slowed down, he was stuck and didn't know how to answer Levi's abrupt question. Anxiety flooded throughout Eren's mind as his eyes widened, processing Levi's words _. I can't tell him. I can't. He'll hate me. He'll leave me. I don't want that. I don't want to lose Levi! But I don't want to lie to him, either._ They were the only words that would come to mind, the only sentence he would've been able to form had he been able to speak. Levi stared at him expectantly, gaze not wavering.

A lost smile crossed Eren's face, tears filling his ocean-looking eyes. He nodded as the tears started spilling out of his eyes, wrecked choking noises escaped his throat as he looked down and brought his hands to his cheeks in a poor attempt to wipe away the many tears soaking his tan skin.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._ Eren's thoughts consisted only of those words, he was waiting for Levi to scoff at him and walk out, waiting for Levi to tell him he was weird, and that he didn't want to be friends anymore. He was waiting for a sign of disgust, a sign that he was going to walk out of the house and never look back. What he expected the least was for Levi to grab him by the chin delicately, lift his face up to meet Levi's endearing gaze, and press their lips together tenderly.

When they pulled away, Levi buried his head in Eren's shoulder, muttering curses at Eren's tendency to cry so easily. "You idiot. What did you think was gonna do, curse you to hell? You can be so damn _oblivious_ sometimes. I l-like you too, brat."

Eren's arms were wrapped around Levi so damn tightly that the shorter teen thought he might burst like a bubble. Eren was completely and utterly in love with Levi, although he wouldn't be able to tell him that for quite some time.

Levi pulled out of the hug and rubbed his left shoulder mockingly. "Oi, I was wondering- ah fuck it- can I take you out on a date sometime soon, Eren? We have to wait until you're better, and you have free time, but I really want to-" Eren kissed Levi on the cheek and nodded, ruffling Levi's hair.

"Knock knock!" Carla's cheery voice sang from outside the door, making both boys pretty much shit themselves at her sudden appearance. She walked in and smiled at the pair softly. "Lunch is going to be ready in about ten minutes, would you both like to come out now and make yourselves comfortable? Ah, actually, do me a favour and fetch Mikasa from the garden, would you? She's been out there for god knows how long."

Eren nodded at her, and stood up, gesturing for Levi to follow. He picked up their glasses from his bedside table, wiping at the small puddles of water they left behind with his bare hand. It didn't help much, but his efforts were valiant. Eren suddenly stopped just before they were about to exit the room, like he'd remembered something.

"What's wrong?" Eren's face contorted into a small glare, and he walked back to the bedside table, placing the glasses down. He rummaged through his laundry hamper and found a pair of moderately clean black sweat pants and slipped them on. It seems he only just realised he was only wearing boxers and no pants. Levi had to stifle a laugh at the look on Eren's face.

Once Eren was content with his choice of clothing, they left his room, and went to the kitchen to put out the glasses before going out the front to get Mikasa for lunch. When they were outside, Levi accidentally slammed the screen door, he wasn't really used to them, living in an apartment building does that to you. At the sound of a door slamming, Mikasa popped up from somewhere within the front yard's garden, an irritated look adorning her face.

"Were you born in a tent? Jeez, can't even close a door properly." She complained loudly, before muttering," Don't know what the hell my brother sees in you, shorty."

Eren, however, is not deaf and heard her second insult quite clearly. He signed something at her, and sent a disapproving glare. Complete and total horror crossed Mikasa's face, she looked like she'd seen a damn ghost. "Y-You wouldn't! I'm not apologising. I know you wouldn't do that to me. You love me too much."

Raising his eyebrows, Eren signed something else. With his minimal sign language knowledge, Levi only caught the words, 'I', 'will', and 'don't'. He was completely and totally lost. Levi coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, lunch is ready. I'll be staying for it, if you don't mind."

"If I lose my pizza pockets because of you, I'll wring your goddamn neck, Levi." _Where the fuck did that come from._  Levi couldn't help but wonder what the fuck Eren had signed for Mikasa to make such a bold threat, if he was being honest, Levi felt slightly intimidated, there was no hint of amusement in her tone. He just looked up at Eren, brows raised. Eren offered a small shrug and a sly smile, and turned to head back inside, motioning for Levi and Mikasa to follow him. 

They all entered the kitchen to see Carla and Grisha already sitting at the kitchen table, chatting away happily as they nibble at their fries and cheeseburger. The aroma Carla's cooking gave off made Levi's mouth salivate just a tiny bit, but Eren looked as if he was drooling at the scent. Eren and Levi sat down next to each other, both saying/nodding their thanks, before digging into their food. Levi had to hold back a moan at how good it was. He couldn't really tell how it was different from take-away cheeseburgers, it just was. Levi's guess is that it probably had some form of drugs in it, but that's just his odd way of thinking about things.

 "So, Levi." Carla spoke up, her eyes gleaming with hidden mischief. She was planning this all along, wasn't she? Well, this is where Levi dies. "Tell me about yourself. How old are you, what you're interested in, are you in a relationship, those sorts of things. Especially that last one." 

"Uh- I'm seventeen, I enjoy reading, I'm interested in pursuing a career in the medical field. And uh- it's kind of complicated, but I am interested in someone." Levi gave Eren a sideways glance, knocking his knee against Eren's.

Mikasa took a vicious bite out of her cheeseburger, as if she was a rabid dog. She glared daggers at Levi, and he honestly felt like they'd hit him somehow. Levi nearly jumped when a hand plopped onto his thigh, just resting there. He didn't look down, he didn't need to. He knew it was Eren's hand, what Eren was trying to do? Now when it comes to that, Levi had a slight idea and it was far from being innocent.

Eren began rubbing Levi's thigh in a circular motion. "Hm, interesting. Eren may have already mentioned this, but I'm a doctor. It pleases me to hear that you're interested in the medical field, Levi," Grisha said, looking at Levi approvingly from behind his rather large glasses.

Eren's hand picked up its pace, having moved closer to Levi's now half-hard dick. The urge to groan out in pleasure nearly overtook Levi, but then he remembered where he was. Eren was usually so innocent and seemingly pure, so where in the seven hell's did he get an idea like this? Eren teasingly ran a finger over Levi's clothed cock, so softly and lightly that Levi's hips attempted to buck up to try and achieve more friction. He stopped himself, of course. But things like dignity and morals didn't stop his longing for Eren to pump his dick dry right in that moment.

"Are you alright, Levi? Your face is a tad red. I hope you haven't caught Eren's cold! That would be horrible." Carla asked, tone genuinely concerned. She didn't have a clue what was going on underneath the table.

After a few more teasing strokes to Levi's swollen and needy cock, Eren withdrew his hand fully and munched away at his food like nothing happened. Levi could feel pre-cum leaking out at this point, he felt disgusting and dirty, but tried to remind himself that it was Eren's fault that he was like this. That didn't stop his raging boner at all.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date! :')

_Shit, shit, fucking holy shit! Gah, I'm so bloody nervous._ Eren was pacing around his room, curses running through his mind non-stop. He had an hour before Levi came around to his house and picked him up for their first date. He hadn't even decided on what to wear yet! Levi held out on telling him what they were doing, so he didn't have a clue on how he should dress.

"Eren, do you need any help finding something to wear?" Carla walked into Eren's room, a fond smile on her face. "I remember my first date with your father. I ended up puking right in front of him because I was so anxious that I'd mess it up." Eren glanced at her, eyes wide and filled with fear.

_"What if I do the same? What if he secretly hates me? God, I'm so screwed."_

His mother chuckled for a good few seconds, and looked him straight in the eye, promise in her eyes. "If he leaves because you puked, he isn't a keeper."

Eren narrowed his eyes and shook his head. " _What kind of logic is that, Mum?_ "

Shiganshina wasn't that big of a town, but it wasn't small, either. There was a variety of things Levi could've thought of doing. Going to the movies, the town swimming pool, a cafe, the beach, he didn't really know what to expect, honestly. Well, anything to do with swimming was ruled out, considering that winter was edging closer and closer to Shiganshina. He was completely new to this sort of thing, the most knowledge he has when it comes to dates came from books and movies. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Levi, and have him realize how much better he could do. 

Carla shrugged and started rummaging through his messy closet, tossing clothes out onto the floor, making an even bigger mess of Eren's already trashed room. She held out a pair of skinny jeans, a nice, deep navy colour. She tossed them onto his bed and kept rifling through his closet. "Aha! This shirt matches your gorgeous eyes perfectly. I've never seen eyes prettier than yours, Eren. They're so nice."

The shirt she picked out was a dark forest green, with three unnecessary buttons at the top. It would show off Eren's neck, and the majority of his collarbone. Eren began to fidget. His neck wasn't exactly in a state that a mother should lay eyes upon.

The day Levi had come to visit him when he was ill, they had, well, retreated to Eren's room to make-out as soon as they were excused from the kitchen table. Eren had never seen something more beautiful than Levi as he'd pushed Eren against his bedroom wall in a flurry of lust, eyes hungry and wanting. They hadn't gone past slight grinding and harsh kissing, but it was more than enough to sate the pair. With Eren's consent, Levi had littered Eren's neck with hickeys, saying, " _I want people to know that they can't lay a hand on you, that you're taken, that you're mine,_ " and Eren had returned the favour, more than willing. 

Though it was unspoken, in their hearts, they knew they were now together, boyfriends. Neither of them needed to ask, they knew from the moment they'd kissed, they were more than friends at that point. 

" _It's a bit chilly outside for such a thin shirt, don't you think?_ " Eren signed, becoming embarrassed and slightly red at the memory of his make-out session with Levi. 

Carla smiled and waved him off, her tone nonchalant as she said, "Just throw on a scarf if you're so worried about people seeing your hickeys. Although, that kind of defeats the purpose of them. You're both absolutely terrible at being subtle." Eren blinked rapidly, mouth agape.  _Well, this is rather awkward._ He rushed over to his closet and fished through it as his mother straightened out his clothes, sighing as she realised how many wrinkles adorned his clothing.

"Damn, okay, Eren, you need to clean this room up sometime. Especially your closet, jeez, all your clothes are probably wrinkled. I'll go iron these, be right back." She ran out of the room with the outfit she'd picked out for Eren. It seemed she was just as nervous as him, though she tried nobly to try and keep up a calm front, Eren saw through it.

Eren wrapped the green scarf his mother had mentioned around his neck experimentally, everyone had something that irked them, and something that especially irked Eren was when clothing was itchy or had a rough feel to it. Satisfied with how it felt on his skin, Eren took it off, and folded it up, placing it down on his messily made bed, trying his best not to wrinkle it. Eren dragged his feet as he walked over to his bedside table, picking up his phone, which he had found in the pocket of a hoodie just moments away from being placed in the washing machine. He unplugged it from the twisted charger and let the cord fall to the ground, pleased with the  _%86_ of battery that his phone had. 

It was _2:45 PM,_ Eren had forty-five minutes until Levi came around to pick him up. Eren opened up his window, only to close it moments after, shivering because of the cold blast of wind that had assaulted his body. He was rather surprised at how cold it had gotten, winter had come, cruel and unforgiving. He pulled out a black coat from his closet as well. Maybe it just a fucking hunch, but he'd most likely need it, along with that scarf he'd been so careful not to wrinkle. The wind definitely wouldn't spare such a flimsy piece of clothing from its wrath.

Eren sat down on his bed, sighing contently at the pleasant feeling of his muscles unwinding after running around his room for ten minutes straight freaking out. He told himself that he needed to calm down. If he was nervous the whole time, ultimately, that would be what screws up the date. He managed to calm his nerves and began daydreaming about what their date would be like. Would Levi want to hold hands? What would they talk about? His gut clenched nervously at the thought of talking. He hadn't given it much thought up until now. Levi had only just started learning sign language, he would have to bring his notebook, right? Eren rubbed his temples, well and truly frustrated at this point. Just as he'd calmed down a tad, something else comes to mind and unsettles him again.

 _Levi likes you, I mean look at the state of your neck. He likes you. He doesn't mind using the notebook. Just remember he's trying his hardest to learn sign language, for you. So don't get upset._ Eren's confidence had improved majorly since he became friends with Levi. 

Carla waltzed back into the room, aura giddy and joy-filled. She placed the outfit down on his bed and sat down next to Eren, enveloping him in a hug. "Everything's going to be okay, Eren. Be excited! Don't worry about it too much. I know it's hard, but Levi seems to be really nice. Oh, and don't be hesitant about holding his hand! I remember it took me ten minutes to work up the courage to even insinuate that I wanted to, and when I finally did, your father looked so relieved and took my hand in his. He used to be so romantic."

"What do you mean, 'used to be'?" Grisha was standing in the doorway, a faint smile playing on his lips. "I hope everything goes well, Eren. And if it doesn't, there will always be someone else."

His mother hopped up from the bed and smiled, she walked over to the doorway and gave Grisha a small kiss on the cheek. "I think everything will go just fine. Now we'll leave you to get dressed! Be quick, he seems like the kind of person who would show up ten minutes early." She closed the door behind her, Eren could hear his parent's voices as they walked away, giggling like little school girls.

Heeding his Mother's advice, Eren decided to get dressed. He stripped out of his current clothing, chucking them into his laundry hamper. Experimentally, he attempted to do the buttons at the top of his shirt up. It took him several minutes to figure out there were no holes for the buttons to go into.  _What the fuck is with this shirt. What a waste of buttons._ Eren thought because the world is severely lacking buttons apparently. He awkwardly shimmied into the jeans, having to hop up and down to get them past his rather large hips.

Eren slipped on a pair of plain white socks as well and decided to start on cleaning up his room while he was waiting for Levi. He started with emptying out his laundry hamper into the washing machine He then proceeded to take any dishes laying around his room out to the kitchen to wash them up. As he was folding clothes and putting them away in his closet, the doorbell rang throughout the house. Eren took a huge intake of breath and rushed to answer the door. He put on his brightest smile, locked away any anxiety that flooded his mind, and turned the doorknob, flinging open the screen door.

Levi stood there, ten minutes early, eyes narrowed but somehow filled with joy despite his sullen gaze. "You look nice, Eren. Green really is your colour." 

Smiling brightly, Eren quickly signed, " _You too_." Levi was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a denim jacket pulled over it, black jeans that were not-so-subtly rolled up at the bottom, and black converse shoes, he looked absolutely breathtaking. Carla and Grisha walked out into the foyer and stood next to Eren.

"Ah! You both look so lovely. Before you leave, despite me being the coolest mother this world has ever seen, there has to be a few ground rules."

"Eren has to be home before ten o'clock, no later. If anything happens, you are to call me immediately. And last but not least, have fun!" Carla finished, blinding the two boys with her smile.

Grisha nodded in agreement to all her statements. "Please take good care of Eren, Levi. I hope to see you around more." 

"I'll make sure he's safe, and that he's back by ten. I'm hoping the same, Sir." Levi offered them a faint smile. When Eren's parents walked away, Levi pulled out something from behind his back.

_Flowers._

The shorter boy smiled sheepishly, holding them out to Eren, noting the surprised look on his face. "I wasn't sure of what type of flowers you like, or if you liked them at  _all_ , so I just went with the healthiest-looking bouquet of roses. Sorry if you don't like them." Eren shook his head and grabbed them hastily, embracing Levi softly. He pulled away and gestured for Levi to come inside.

Eren ran to the kitchen and placed the bouquet down on one of the kitchen benches carefully. He rummaged through the cupboard under the sink for anything resembling a vase, settling for an old and slightly chipped vase which looked as if it'd barely fit the beautiful bouquet inside it. He rinsed it out to rid it of any dust that might've collected whilst it was sitting in the cupboard and filled it up halfway. Delicately placing the flowers inside the vase was kind of hard, they were a bit too big but Eren somehow made it work. He raced to his room and placed them on his desk. 

Slipping on his coat, and wrapping his scarf around his bruised, and bite-mark-ridden neck, Eren speed-walked back to the foyer, where Levi was loitering awkwardly, looking really out of place.

"Ready to go, Eren?" Levi looked up at him, looking relieved that he was back.

Eren was about to nod and walk out with Levi, ready for their date to begin, but he realised he didn't have his notebook and awkwardly shook his head. " _Notebook."_ As Eren turned to go fetch his notebook, a hand latched onto his arm, making him halt. The brunet turned around to face Levi and gave him a puzzled look.

"We don't need it. When I got home from your house the other week, all I focused on was sign language. I've improved quite a bit, I think. I want you to be as comfortable as possible, and I think it'd be annoying to lug your notebook around all evening. I"m still learning, but I'm sure we can manage with my skills for now." Levi warily removed his hand from Eren's forearm, and took his hand instead, lacing their fingers together.

He knew. In that moment, Eren knew Levi was the one he wanted. He was sure of it. He wanted Levi, he wanted to be with Levi. And he prayed to the old gods and the new that the raven felt the same way. Eren quickly slipped on some sneakers and took Levi's hand once again, and let the smaller boy lead him out the front door and out onto the sidewalk. Levi began talking about how pretty the Jaeger household's garden is, and that Mikasa had mentioned how long Eren had been helping take care of it, thus the idea to bring him flowers.

A soft buzz sounded from Eren's pocket, and he whipped out his phone to see a text from his overbearing mother.

**[3:24 PM] Mum <3 - Erennn why didn't you tell me Levi brought you flowers?! :c **

Eren snorted and typed out a quick reply, not wanting to ignore Levi, but not wanting to ignore his mother, either.

**[3:25 PM] You - He gave them to me just before we left,**

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and smiled at Levi, swooping down to kiss him on the cheek hesitantly. His phone buzzed again but he ignored it, knowing his mother would've just said something like 'Aw how sweet!'

"Damn brat, are you trying to tease me? You're too cute when you do shit like that," Levi murmured, hastily pulling Eren down to his height, kissing him rather roughly. Levi licked Eren's bottom lip, the taller boy knew what this meant. He mentally started freaking out. He couldn't remember whether he'd brushed his teeth or not!  _Too late now._  Eren opened his mouth enough for Levi to slip his tongue into it. Their tongues swirled around each other, hungry for one another.

When they pulled back, there was a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. Levi grimaced at it and wiped his mouth, grossed out despite the fact that he was the one who wanted to include tongue in the kiss. "That was the bee's knees and all, but it still doesn't change the fact that the mouth is one of the dirtiest places ever. I think I can make an exception if it's your mouth, though." Levi smirked and pecked the awe-struck brunet's cheek lovingly, before taking his hand, continuing to lead him down the road.

Since their conversation had kind of died out after their random kiss, Eren decided to check the message from his mother, just in case it was more than what he assumed. When he saw the text, the brunet choked on air.

**[3:26 PM] Mum <3 - I'm burning them, Eren I don't care about my pizza pockets anymore. I'm the only one who's allowed to give you flowers.**

"Something wrong?"

With a loud huff, Eren showed Levi the text from Mikasa, before quickly replying in an attempt to save the precious bouquet. 

Levi grimaced at the text. "Is she okay?"

Eren shrugged and sent the text, eyes narrowed at the screen.  _What the fuck Mikasa. Why._

**[3:30 PM] You - Mikasa, please don't. They mean a lot to me. Levi is my boyfriend now, you have to understand that. I really like him. But that doesn't mean I'll just forget about you. You're my precious little Sister. So, please, leave the goddamn flowers alone.  
**

Mikasa was really overprotective, even more so than his mother. When they'd adopted Mikasa when she was only three, she had become attached to Eren immediately. The raven-haired girl wouldn't let anyone besides Eren feed her, put her to bed, or even just hold her. Even if it was Carla, Mikasa would cry out for Eren, thankfully, though, this stopped after a few months of Eren coaxing her into relying on other people besides him. Mikasa didn't message back, but she knew she wouldn't have done it. He knew the young girl wouldn't do anything that would upset him. Or at least he hoped that was the case.

The brunet didn't get a reply, which made him slightly anxious, but he didn't press the matter. Going on about it would only make it worse, he assumed. Levi coughed awkwardly. "So do I have to be worried about my life?" Eren chuckled, waving him off casually. In reality, Eren himself was rather worried about Levi's safety. The pair would just have to bet everything on Mikasa's love for Eren and his happiness. 

Eren eyed the sky warily. Dark clouds had crept into the sky, nearly covering the beautiful baby blue colour that was visible only a few minutes ago. The heavy winds and the sudden appearance of gloomy clouds covering the sky suggested a storm was going to roll in. The brunet tapped Levi's shoulder lightly and gestured to the stormy sky. Levi cursed under his breath and kicked at rocks as they walked, eyebrows creased in worry. Eren squeezed Levi's hand in reassurance. He had no intention to cancel their date because of a few fucking clouds. 

"I better tell you where we're going, huh?" Eren hummed in response.

Levi rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, sighing almost inaudibly. "Is Rose Cafe alright? I couldn't really think of anywhere else, honestly. I've only gone here with Hanji, and occasionally Moblit since Hanji works there. As much as they're annoying, Hanji is actually a really good barista. They take their work very seriously. I'm pretty sure they might get promoted to manager soon, actually. Although that could've been one of their nonsensical blabbering sessions. I'm not sure if they're working today. I honestly hope not. I don't feel like dealing with their shit right now." 

Eren grinned at the mention of their friends. He'd become good friends with Hanji and Moblit once they'd gotten around to hanging out. Things were never dull when the duo was around, which Eren was grateful for. At first, he'd felt as if he was intruding on their friendship like he didn't belong with them, and they were only being kind. But they proved him otherwise. Eren made a mental note to invite them out to do something as a group sometime soon. Personally, Eren couldn't wait to tell Hanji and Moblit about his date with Levi. But if Levi didn't want them to know right away, he would hold out to give them the juicy details.

" _That sounds lovely. It's nice to know Hanji has other interests besides dissecting things. Not that their passion is a bad thing, it's just better to be more open to stuff, you know?"_ Eren signed while walking. He had actually moved to walk backward in front of Levi so they could speak properly. Probably not the best idea considering how clumsy the green-eyed boy can be at times. Eren got the heel of his left sneaker stuck in a crack on the sidewalk, making him fall flat on his ass. When he'd recovered from the momentary shock, he shoved his face into his hands out of embarrassment.

Immediately after Eren fell, Levi lunged forward to help his unsettled klutz of a boyfriend. "Are you alright, Eren? Nothing's broken, right? God, I should've caught you or some shit."

Eren removed his hands from his face and pinched Levi's cheeks like an Aunt at Thanksgiving, rolling his eyes. He stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off his kind of sore ass, and signed to Levi. " _There's no way you could've caught me. I'm okay. Just super clumsy."_

His raven-haired boyfriend huffed, taking Eren's hand in his, continuing to walk. "Don't doubt me, Eren. I can do all sorts of things that you wouldn't even be able to dream of." Levi was pretty much bluffing, but he still let a smirk appear on his face nonetheless. "But I'm glad you're okay. No more walking backward. You were just asking to land on your ass."

Groaning, Eren face-palmed softly. How is he capable of embarrassing himself so much? From the gross moans he let out when making-out with Levi (In his opinion. To Levi, they were beautiful and he never wanted them to stop.), to falling on his ass and having his date think he broke something, he wasn't doing very well.

However, Levi thought it was going pretty well. God hadn't decided to piss down rain on them, Eren seemed to like the bouquet he'd spent half an hour staring at, weighing his options. The internet wasn't much help. When he typed in 'Good flowers for your boyfriend?' the only results were things like 'The male equivalent of flowers' or 'Finding the perfect flowers for her'. He couldn't help but wonder why the internet is so damn sexist. And the best thing about their date so far, Eren looked  _so damn hot._ Levi was surprised he hadn't quote 'Popped one' unquote yet.

"Eren, do you like the beach?" The raven muttered, lost in thought, thinking about their date, and where they could go after getting a drink together. 

The brunet's eyes sparkled, breaking out into a grin. He nodded vigorously and hummed, thinking about Levi in swimming shorts, a small blush spreading across his sun-kissed cheeks.

Levi perked up at his hyper response, not missing the blush on his boyfriend's defined cheeks, smirking slightly. These two are so perverted, thinking about each other in swimming shorts. Well... for Levi's part, he imagined Eren in a green polka dot bikini. The shorter male made sure to check his nose for blood after thinking about such things. "We could go for a walk by the beach after getting something to drink if you'd like? Eventually, when the weather gets warmer, I'd like to take you swimming, if you don't mind. Although it won't get warmer for another couple of months or so, it's something pleasant to look forward to."

Eren had always loved the beach. Some of his fondest memories were of him and Mikasa building sandcastles together, only to demolish them after perfecting them. Eren's mother would lay on a beach towel and attempt to further tan her sun-kissed skin while Grisha sat next to her, reading a book and keeping a wary eye on the children as his wife relaxed. Mikasa would run along the shoreline and collect shells, rocks that had a pretty shape to them, basically anything that piqued her interest. She would always give the prettiest things she had collected to Eren, most of which he kept and decorated his room with. 

A sudden huge gust of wind knocked into the pair, ruffling both boys' hair aggressively and almost making Eren lose his scarf. Levi shivered and quickened up his pace a tad, squeezing Eren's hand lovingly. "We're almost there. Just about three more blocks, a few turns here and there, and boom. Hot drinks and hopefully no Hanji."

Eren squeezed back, matching Levi's quickened pace. A few squeezes, quick pecks of the cheeks, they arrived at Rose Cafe, breath now visible in the air, the wind picking up, messing up their clothes and ruffling Eren's hair beyond repair. The two entered, Levi immediately looking for signs of Hanji. He was slightly relieved to see Historia and Ymir behind the counter, talking and giving each other flirty gazes as they did things like re-fill the counter napkin holder or wipe down the espresso machine. 

"Welcome! Nice to see you again, Levi! And who's this, if you don't mind my asking," Historia greeted cheerfully, whereas Ymir just grunted and stuck extra close to her girlfriend.

"Hey. This is Eren, he's- uh- he's my... boyfriend." 

Historia grinned at the pair. "Aww! You two are so cute together. Don't you think so too, Ymir?" 

"Yep, whatever you say, beautiful," Ymir reluctantly agreed to Historia's statement, letting a small smile on her face at her girlfriend's cheerful attitude.

"You're so sweet Ymir!" Historia quickly planted a kiss on Ymir's cheek before taking Eren and Levi's order. 

They sat and talked for a long while, ordering the same drinks until they'd grown tired of them, smiles never leaving their faces, a few brushes of hands here and there, normal date stuff. 

That's what you expected, right?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> I don't update for a month, and then I end it on a cliffhanger?????????????????
> 
> I'm sososososo sorry. ;-;


End file.
